


Cold Nights, Warm Bodies

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Awkwardness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on an expedition, Levi gets cold and cranky. His squad informs him that Eren is always warm, so Levi decides to test that.</p><p>Things escalate from there... if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights, Warm Bodies

It was the dead of the night, and Levi was unbearably cold.

 

His body was freezing, and he couldn't even feel his toes. He couldn't stop his shivers or his teeth chattering, and he deeply resented Erwin for sending them beyond the walls in this weather. Damn him.

 

"For f-fuck's sake," Levi muttered angrily, curling tighter into himself to try and reserve body heat. He was sharing a large tent with his squad, with Eren in a smaller one close by. His squad liked Eren and in no way considered him a monster, but they didn't want to worry during the night. The brunet had said he didn't mind sleeping alone, but Levi saw the disappointed glint in his eyes.

 

After grumbling some more, Levi heard the rustle of a sleeping bag. 

 

"..Corporal Levi?" Questioned Petra, her voice groggy. Levi sighed.

 

"S-sorry Petra, didn't mean to w-wake you." Levi forced out through a tight jaw, trying not to show how much his teeth were chattering. It wasn't working.

 

"Are you alright?" She eyed his curled up form in the dark, noticing the shivers. "Are you too cold?" She kept her voice hushed.

 

"Yeah," He answered, glaring at the side of the tent in the dark.

 

"Oh, well, maybe you should go sleep with Eren." She said innocently. Levi felt his eyes go wide. "He has a very high body temperature, Corporal." Oh. So that's what she meant.

 

"Really?" Levi asked. He'd never taken it into consideration before. Now that he thought about it, every time he'd brushed his skin with Eren's, it was warmer than normal.

 

"What the hell're you going on about?" The slurred words came from Oluo, and Petra giggled quietly.

 

"Corporal Levi is cold, so I told him to lay with Eren." She responded.

 

"Ah, yeah." Oluo rolled over. "That kid's a furnace. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

 

"Sorry," Petra giggled again. "Night guys." And she laid back down, quickly falling asleep again.

 

Levi stared at the shadows, thinking it over.  _'It would get me warmer, and closer to that adorable brat..'_

 

With a sigh Levi sat up, wrapping all of his free blankets around his body and grabbing his pillow before standing up. He didn't bother with shoes or anything else as he unzipped the tent, stepping out into the freezing winter air.

 

Levi only shook more as he zipped the tent back up. He hadn't realized how much warmer it actually was in the tent. It was certainly much better than outside.

 

The black haired male hurried to Eren's tent, unzipping it and slipping inside. Once he had zipped it back up, he paused for a moment.

 

Eren hadn't woken up. His quiet, even breaths were heard, and they calmed Levi. He was still cold, though, so he knelt down and reached out, shaking Eren's shoulder lightly to wake him up.

 

"Mmm," The brunet let out a soft hum, his eyes opening in the dark. Levi's had gotten used to it already, and he could somewhat see Eren. "Corporal?" He asked as he sat up slightly, yawning. "Ah.. Is that you?"

 

"Yes." He answered. "I'm sleeping with you because I'm cold. Petra said you were warm."

 

Eren, still drowsy and dazed, laid back down, his back facing Levi. "Sure, don't care." He murmured. Levi excused his rude words because he had woken him up and ordered him to let Levi sleep with him.

 

He laid the blankets over Eren before pulling back the boy's sleeping bag. His fingers brushed bare skin and both he and Eren were startled. 

 

"Oh shit, Levi," He slurred. "You're freezing." Yes, Levi had given him permission to call him by his name. Only when they were alone, of course.

 

Levi was startled because one; Eren was as hot as a fire and two because he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Levi's mind drifted away, wondering if he was wearing pants, boxers... anything at all...

 

"Are you gonna get in or what?" Eren asked, yawning. Levi grumbled, slipping inside the sleeping bag and zipping it up.

 

He sighed in contentment; it was very heated beneath the blankets. His toes were slowly gaining back feeling, and his shivers calmed down to little trembles every once in a while. He blamed Eren's body heat on his Titan powers. It was nice, though. Oh, and he was wearing boxers.

 

"You're cold," Eren stated. Levi snorted.

 

"You're hot. Shut up and sleep." He said. Eren snorted back and rolled his eyes, tucking his arms under his pillow. Levi shut his eyes, holding his own hands together. They weren't warming up as fast, so Levi did the rational thing here.

 

He pressed them against Eren's back.

 

"Ah shit! Don't touch me, you're freezing!" Eren protested, bending away from Levi's hands. It was futile due to the sleeping bag, so he couldn't escape the cold appendages.

 

"Shut up, brat." Levi snapped. Eren squirmed a bit before settling back down, and Levi sighed again.

 

After a moment, he felt Eren moving. "What is it now?" He asked, wishing to just sleep.

 

"Mmm, knock it off." Eren said, reaching back and taking a hold of Levi's wrists. Levi allowed him to move them so that now his arms were around Eren's body and the brunet was holding his hands, keeping them warm. Levi was a bit stunned, but Eren didn't seem to mind.

 

"It felt weird when they were just pressed against my back." He said sleepily. Levi hummed, leaning into Eren as much as he could. With a small noise, Eren drifted off again.

 

Levi couldn'get back to sleep. Eren was too distracting with his hot body (literally and figuratively). Levi's fingers lightly trailed over Eren's torso, feeling the muscles that were taking shape. His skin was warm and smooth, and Levi didn't feel cold at all anymore. All he felt was Eren.

 

He'd been after Eren for a while, unable to spill his true feelings yet. The brunet wasn't stupid, but he could be oblivious. It annoyed Levi to no end but he also found it adorable and endearing. One of the many qualities Levi loved about Eren.

 

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and he sat up slightly, leaning over Eren and letting his breath ghost over the boy's neck. Eren shivered a bit.

 

"Eren," Levi's low voice made him wake up, eyes blinking as he turned slightly. 

 

"Levi?" He asked quietly. "What-" 

 

And a pair of lips were on his own. 

 

Eren's surprise was there for a second before he was melting into the kiss, doing his best to kiss Levi back. Levi felt his heart jump as Eren responded, and he pressed their lips together more.

 

Eren sighed into the kiss, tilting his head and blushing as Levi pushed his tongue past his lips. He moaned quietly when Levi shifted to sit on his thighs. He was starting to get hard and he felt that Levi was too.

 

The kiss grew more and more heated as Levi took total control, leading Eren along. When he pulled away to breathe Eren whined and reached up, one hand tangling in Levi's black locks and the other fisting in his shirt. Levi couldn't stop a small chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle Eren's warm neck and leave kisses there. The brunet sighed in contentment, tilting his head to the side to allow Levi more room.

 

He nipped the dark skin, leaving visible marks that Eren didn't seem to mind. After he was finished with that Levi trailed his mouth down, over Eren's collar bone and down his chest. His tongue trailed along the warm skin he adored so much. All the while Eren was squirming and panting, whining for more. Levi was more than happy to grant his request.

 

He sat up a little, shivering as cold air reached his skin once he had pulled off his shirt. He frowned a little as he realized there was nothing to use as lube, but Eren stretched his arm and pointed to his bag.

 

"Ah, there's some oil in there.." he breathed out. Levi smirked and pulled the blankets down a little, leaning up to kiss Eren again as he dug around in the bag. His fingers brushed a cool, flat surface and he grabbed it, pulling out a small jar. He set it aside and returned his attention to Eren.

 

"Is this what you want?" He asked, fingers gently rubbing the boy's hips. Eren smiled, reaching up to cup both of his cheeks in his warm hands. Levi sighed softly as Eren's thumbs brushed back and fort soothingly.

 

"Yes Levi, I wouldn't want this with anyone but you." He said. Levi's chest tightened with adoration for this cute young soldier and he leaned down, pressing a hot kiss to Eren's mouth before his fingers hooked in his boxers, slowly pulling them down.

 

Eren's hard cock was freed and laid curved against his stomach. Levi felt his own pants tighten impossibly and he couldn't help but stare. Eren shifted uneasily, quickly trying to close his legs. Levi caught his knees in time though, pushing them open and holding them there as his molten silver eyes bore into the teal ones of he brunet. 

 

"Don't hide from me, love," he purred, feeling Eren's body shiver around him. "You're gorgeous. I want to see all of you."

 

Eren titled his head back with a whine and Levi chuckled slightly, leaning down and letting his breath ghost over Eren's length. Just to be a tease he skipped over it and ran his tongue over Eren's body once more, all the way up to his neck.

 

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered. "I just can't get enough."

 

"Ah, Levi please.." Eren begged. "Please touch me."

 

Levi smirked. "Gladly." He leaned opening the jar of oil and dipping his fingers in. He rubbed them together to get it to warm up, hoisting Eren's surprisingly flexible leg over his shoulder. 

"Ready?" He asked. Eren let out a breath and nodded. Levi pushed in his first finger, shuddering at the tightness and heat of Eren's walls. He couldn't wait to be inside his lover.

 

"Haahh..." Eren squirmed at the intrusion, doing his best to relax. 

 

"Good boy, Eren," Levi praised. "You're doing so good."

 

After a moment Eren wiggled his hips and Levi carefully pushed in his second finger. Eren let out a short hiss, fingers clutching the blankets below him. Levi did his best to soothe Eren, waiting for Eren's consent to move. After he saw a small nod in the darkness he slowly pushed his slick fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Eren.

 

Slowly, Eren's discomfort melted into pleasure and he moaned at the feel of Levi's fingers inside him. They pushed and prodded his walls and one specific spot had him shouting, pleasure sparking along his skin and burning in his blood. Levi cooed to him as he moaned loudly, repeatedly pressing against his sweet spot.

 

Levi suddenly pulled his fingers out and Eren whined.

 

"Don't worry, love," he said, pulling down his pants and boxers. "You'll feel really good soon." He rubbed some oil on his cock, giving it a few quick pumps before he lined himself up with Eren's entrance.

 

Eren's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Levi steadied himself with his arms on either side of Eren, looking into those lust and love filled eyes. Slowly, he began to push into Eren's tight hole, groaning as his cock was enveloped in heat. It felt incredible.

 

Eren moaned at the feeling of being filled, arms gripping tightly to Levi as he was stretched wide. He could feel Levi's muscles straining as he held himself back, waiting for Eren to adjust.

 

After a moment of sitting still, Eren whined. "Move Levi, please,"

 

In an instant Levi was slamming into him. Eren gasped, crying out as his sweet spot was suddenly hit dead on. Levi moaned quietly, pumping in and out as he felt Eren's thighs tense around his hips. The coil in his lower abdomen was tightening with each passing second.

 

Eren was moaning nonsense to Levi, begging for more and trying to tell him how hot his body was getting, clutching him tightly as he was rendered useless at the power of Levi's thrusts. Each one pulled the knot in his stomach tighter, pushing him toward the edge of his orgasm.

 

Levi felt himself getting close and leaned over Eren, watching his face twist with pleasure and his reddened lips wide open as he cried out again and again.

 

"Eren," he spoke lowly, and teal eyes opened slightly to gaze up at him. "Come for me, Eren." 

 

"Ah!" Eren shrieked as his body obeyed, cum splattering across his and Levi's stomach. Levi groaned as Eren clamped down on him, his own release reaching him as he spilled his cum inside Eren.

 

The night was quiet once more, just the sound of heavy breaths breaking the quiet. Levi slowly pulled out and Eren sighed, turning to jello beneath Levi. The black haired male laughed softly, reaching out and grabbing a blanket they wouldn't need and wiping each of them down. He balled it up and tossed it to the corner of the tent as he settled beside Eren, whose body was hotter than ever.

 

"Mmm.. love you Levi." Eren murmured. Levi smiled, pulling him closer.

 

"I love you too, Eren." He said. In the next moment the pair was asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Levi stepped out of Eren's tent and saw his squad, each of them staring at him. They all had big grins on their faces. Levi sighed, slapping a hand to his face and they all burst out laughing. 

 

"Get some, Captain!" They called as he turned and stepped back into Eren's tent. The brunet was covering his red face, mortified he'd been so loud. Levi simply smiled and kissed the top of his lover's head. He had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people, how was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know~! I'm still not great at smut... but I'm doing my best, just for you guys!! Thanks for the kudos, too~! <33 I really appreciate it!


End file.
